My new life without you
by Kayr-chan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando apareces en un mundo que no es el tuyo? Rin quería alejarse de su amo Sesshomaru. Era todo perfecto, Kagome le había dicho que podía quedarse con sus padres, en el futuro, pero con lo que nunca contó es con que su amiga fallara.


Hola a todos, como podréis ver he modificado la historia desde un principio, voy a intentar mejorarla. Solo tenía un capítulo pero voy a ver si así queda mejor.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

La noche se mostraba realmente fría en todos sus aspectos. La redonda y hermosa luna llena se hallaba cubierta por el espeso manto de grises nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una gran tormenta.

Frenó su caminar y, con una de sus manos agarrando fuertemente el quimono por la parte de su pecho, miró hacia detrás despidiéndose de la calidez del frío castillo en el que había convivido junto con su señor el último año y medio.

Hacía realmente poco tiempo que le había rogado a Sesshomaru, su señor, para volver con él y Jaken a las Tierras del Oeste. Desde el mismo día que había pisado el castillo se había sentido en casa, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca en su estancia con los humanos. Y de igual manera desde ese mismo día había recobrado sentimientos que habían estado dormidos en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciéndolos todavía más poderosos de lo que ya eran.

Había decidido marchar lejos sin que su amo lo supiera, sin tener su protección en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era el bosque en mitad de la noche. Con gran pesar en su corazón se dio la vuelta y miró a la pequeña gatita de color crema. Poseía una mancha negra en forma de rombo en la frente, así como las orejas, las patas. Y dos franjas, en cada punta de las dos colas que tenía, de color negro.

Le quedaba muy poco para llegar a la altura de aquel ser mágico pero cada paso que daba era como una punzada en su corazón. Sabía que si se iba ya no podría volver a ver a su señor nunca más y eso la lastimaba por dentro.

¿Cuál era la razón que la impulsaba a abandonar a su señor? Lo amaba, había aprendido a querer, más que como un padre, a ese frío youkai. Pero ella, aun con todo lo que sentía por él, sabía que no iba a ser más que una gran carga para su señor y que él nunca la podría amar. Por esa razón quería marcharse lejos de él, porque no quería sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Le había dejado una carta a Sesshomaru explicando su marcha pero no el motivo real de su partida. Sabía que a un poderoso señor youkai no iba a interesarle que una simple humana le amase. Es más es posible que incluso le alegrase su partida.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a resbalar por su blanquecino rostro mientras se montaba en Kirara transformada. Había aumentado enormemente su tamaño, los colmillos se le habían alargado, también le había crecido una mata de pelo leonina en el cuello y tanto sus patas como las puntas de su cola estallaron en llamas.

Se abrazó a ella y sollozó por alejarse de su hogar, de su vida... y por sobre todas las cosas, de su amor.

De lo que no se había percatado la joven era que un par de ojos ambarinos fijaban su fría mirada en ella con decisión. La mano del portador de tales ojos apretaba fuertemente, en su mano derecha, una hoja escrita con una bella caligrafía.

–Te daré dos meses –musitó con voz fría, carente de sentimientos. Cerró los ojos con calma y al abrirlos ni la figura de su protegida ni la de aquel animal se hallaban a la vista. Ella había huido y él había decidido darle un corto periodo de tiempo para que volviera por voluntad propia– si no vuelves por ti misma, iré por ti.

Él se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría durante los últimos días con su protegida ya que no actuaba como normalmente hacía. Había decidido ignorarlo hasta esa noche en la que había entrado en su habitación, creyéndolo dormido con otra youkai, para dejarle esa hoja que llevaba en su mano.

Kinara alzó el vuelo y tras un tiempo llegó al poblado de InuYasha el alba ya se adivinaba en la lejanía y en la entrada Kagome la esperaba para comenzar con lo que tenía previsto. Kagome le había ofrecido, sabiendo su situación mediante cartas, que se fuera a vivir con sus padres. Ella le había contado muchas cosas del futuro por lo tanto sabría cómo actuar en la mayoría de los casos.

Vio a la morena que la esperaba y bajó del lomo de Kirara. La joven sacerdotisa se acercó a ella y la abrazó con dulzura. Tras unos segundos Kagome inició la marcha mientras miraba hacia detrás.

–Vamos, ya todo está listo –aseguró la sacerdotisa. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se apagó– ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres ir a vivir al mundo del futuro?

–Sí, Kagome-sama –respondió Rin cuando llegaron al pozo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios– es mi decisión final. Aquí solo soy una carga para Sesshomaru-sama.

–Pero no está bien desaparecer así, sin despedirte –Kagome intentaba, por todos los medios, buscar una razón para que la pequeña no cruzara el pozo. Incluso la vaga esperanza de que Sesshomaru apareciera y la detuviera rondaba por su mente.

Rin se elevó quedando sentada en el borde del pozo. Con una enorme sonrisa se despidió de Kagome y miró al fondo.

–Muchas gracias por todo, Kagome-sama –dijo antes de sonreír.

Saltó, y al estar en el interior del pozo, sintió como todo su mundo daba vueltas. Pasados unos segundos la joven, de cabellos castaños, se desmayó.


End file.
